Rain
by WhereverUR
Summary: Natsu is debating weather or not to jump into a river and take his life away but why? OOC Is the rating correct?


**Wrote this today morning while i was waiting for the new episode of SAO haha.**

**Please review and give me tips on how to improve my writing and such.**

* * *

The rain was heavy, unlike the usual storms that came and went in Mongolia. The rain drops would erupt into tiny fragments as they hit the floor. It had been a week since this storm had begun and it didn't seem to be letting up soon either.

"Has anybody seen Natsu?" asked Erza.

"He hasn't been home all week" added Happy.

"Where could he have gone? It has been raining all week" said Erza.

_Gray and Lucy_

"Lucy what's up with you, you seem to have something on your mind" said Gray.

"I'm not sure, it's just that I haven't seen Natsu lately" said Lucy. "I hope he's okay" she whispered.

"Don't worry about it you have me here now you know, I am your boyfriend after all" he said as he pulled the blond into a tight embrace.

"Uhmm Gray lets go see what they're talking about over there" spoke Lucy feeling uncomfortable in his arms.

"Sure I guess" said the Gray as Lucy had already begun walking towards Erza and Happy.

_Erza and Happy_

"Happy what should we do? You know Natsu best where could have he gone?" asked Erza.

"Aye, he's probably at Lucy's house!" claimed the blue exceed.

"Natsu hasn't been at my house lately either" stated Lucy as she joined the conversation with the other members of Fairy Tails' strongest team. "We should go find him we are a team after all" she added.

"The problem is we have no idea where he is Lucy" said Happy with a frown on his face as he saw Gray coming up behind Lucy.

"He'll be fine, he is a member of Fairy Tail" Said  
Gray.

"Aye, well I'll be looking for my best friend and leave you two love birds alone" said Happy in an angry tone.

"Wait Happy, I'm coming with you" said Lucy as she squeezed out of Gray's embrace once more.

"Lucy, he'll be fine trust me with this" said Gray somewhat irritated.

"Uhm Gray I'm sorry but this isn't working out to well, I have to go find my best friend!" yelled the celestial wizard as she ran out of the guild hall.

"What just happened?" asked Gray.

"I think you just got dumped" said Erza.

_Natsu_

"You know Igneel, sometimes I wish you were here to teach me about this love thing" said Natsu as he looked up to the dark clouds grey clouds, letting the rain drops hit his face." Every time I look up it reminds me of them Igneel, I wish I could just find you and escape from all this misery" whispered the Dragon Slayer now looking into the nearby river.

_Flashback (1 week before)_

**_It was a sunny day in Mongolia everybody seemed to be in a very good mood._**

**_"This is a perfect day to go on a mission isn't it happy?" asked the Dragon Slayer._**

**_"Aye, maybe you should let her know about your feeling while you're at it Natsu!" Yelled the blue exceed._**

**_"Shhhh, Happy I told you that's our little secret, until I decide the time is right" said the Pink haired Dragon Slayer as he smiled._**

**_"Aye" responded Happy in a playful tone as Natsu kicked open the guild hall's doors._**

**_"Lucy! Let's go on a mission?" asked the Dragon Slayer in a very happy voice showing off his sharp fangs._**

**_"Sorry Natsu but I have a date today" said the blonde celestial wizard as she blushed._**

**_"Date? With who? When? Why? But Luce…" Natsu felt his heart shatter into a million pieces when he heard her say she had a date._**

**_"Hey Flame Brain" said a voice behind him._**

**_"What do you want Gray?" asked Natsu with his smile now completely gone, feeling as if his eyes were ready to erupt with tears._**

**_"Well I was going to tell you to leave Lucy alone for the day, I don't want her being in a bad mood for our date tonight" said Gray with a wide smile on his face._**

**_"Oh, okay have fun you two" said Natsu as he ran out of the guild hall._**

**_"What's wrong with flame brain?" asked Gray._**

**_"I'm not sure" responded Lucy._**

**_"Wait Natsu!" yelled Happy as he flew after Natsu, but it was a little too late Natsu was out of sight._**

_Natsu_

"The current sure looks strong, probably strong enough to drown somebody" said Natsu as he got up and started walking towards the river.

_Lucy and Happy_

"Happy you go look that way" said the blond wizard as she ran through the city not worried about slipping on the now extremely slippery sidewalk. "I'll go look in the forest just make sure to come find me if you spot him okay?" she yelled having a hard time hearing over the lighting, thunder, and rain going on all around them.

"Aye, but Lucy make sure not hurt Natsu" said happy in a low voice.

"Sorry I can't hear you Happy, let's just go on now" she said before running off into the direction of the forest.

_Lucy_

"Don't do anything stupid Natsu" she thought as lighting hit the forest.

Soon the entire forest was on fire, every living creature was running out of the forest confused as to why a human female was running towards the firey eruption.

"I can sense it your in here somewhere Natsu now just let me find you" she thought as she came up to an opening with an overflowing river.

There she saw him standing on a ledge ready to jump into the powerful current not even noticing that everything around him was on fire.

_Natsu_

"Hm, would anybody notice?" he asked himself as tears dripped out of his eyes camouflaging with the rain drops that were hitting his face. "I hope someday you'll understand why I did this; I hope that one day you'll find this scarf, this note" he said as he took off his scarf and pulled a note out of his pocket placing it carefully under the only tree that was not on fire, remembering the multiple times that he had saved her.

_Lucy_

I saw him putting his scarf down, slowly walking to the river and preparing to jump. I tried my best, my legs were pushing me as fastest they could but I was too late, by the time I reached the spot here he had been standing , he had already jumped into the powerful river. I had no time to think, my instincts took over; they lead me to jump into the powerful river. I had to save him; he is everything to me. He had brought me to Fairy Tail; he had saved me multiple times even risking his own life. What have I done? Nothing but hurt him in multiple ways.

_Happy_

The forest became a fiery volcano, I remember Lucy telling me that she was going to search in the forest. I had just remembered that whenever Natsu was depressed he would always go sit near the river to clear his mind. I flew as fastest I could to try to find them; surely they would both be fine. Natsu wouldn't let Lucy get hurt I thought.

_Lucy and Natsu_

"Come on Natsu help me out here, you have to at least try to swim against the current" Lucy pleaded to him.

"Why? I have no reason to live Lucy" he replied as the current pulled him underwater.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled trying her best to pull him back up.

The current was only getting stronger; the rain has caused the river to become so powerful that even the best of swimmers had little to no possibility of making it out alive.

"Natsu, don't leave me now c'mon. You've never given up on me before so don't do it to me now" the girl said as she felt like crying but no tears would come out; she knew that she had to be stronger then this to pull them out both to safety.

"Lucy, Natsu!" Lucy heard somebody calling out to them knowing who it was.

"Happy down here!" she yelled as she got a hold of a branch with one hand and was holding onto Natsu with the other, struggling to not let go of either.

"Here Lucy grab a hold of my tail and make sure not to let go." Stated the blue exceed as he struggled to pull both Lucy and Natsu out of the water. After a while he did so but with the cost of almost all his magical energy.

"C'mon Natsu open those eyes.. Let me see your smile again" said the blonde celestial wizard as tears began to fall out of her eyes, as the rain began to lighten up.

"Luce… why?" asked the Dragon Slayer in a weak voice recognizing that the woman he loved was crying because of what had just done.

"Why? What do you mean why? You were the one trying to commit suicide" she wept.

"I'm sorry Lucy, it's just that I have a lot of conflicting emotions right now" he stated as he got up and began walking to the tree where he had placed his scarf under.

"Natsu where are you going?" she asked as she began to wipe her eyes.

"Just going to pick up some of my belongings" he said as he walked up to Happy patted him on the head. "Thank you buddy" he said as he continued to walk towards the tree. Picking up his scarf, he walked over to the river throwing the note into the river not caring what happened to it, he just wanted to forget what he had caused all his friends to go through.

"Here Lucy take this" said Natsu handing his scarf over to the shivering Lucy.

"But this is your scarf Natsu nobody besides your ever wears it" she said while a slight shade of pink came across her face.

"You need it more than I do Lucy just look at you" he said as he let fire erupt from his body, drying himself while doing so.

"Okay if you insist Natsu" she said as she grabbed onto the scarf and began wrapping it around her neck. "By the way Natsu what caused all of this?" she asked.

"Nothing, you don't have to worry about it" spoke Natsu just remembering all that had happened in the last week.

"Well we better start heading towards the guild Natsu we have a lot of explaining to do" said Lucy.

"I rather not head back to the guild for a while to much going on there" spoke Natsu as he picked up the now sleeping Happy. "Besides I have to take Happy home he's exhausted" said Natsu trying his best to avoid going to the guild.

"Okay, Natsu but I'll be coming with you" she said in a demanding tone.

"Ya" was all Natsu said before starting to walking out of the forest.

_Guild_

"What could be taking them so long?" asked Erza.

Just then the doors flung open revealing a blue haired woman.

"Are Gray-sama and Lucy not going out anymore?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

"That is correct, she finally realized who she really loves" spoke Gray with a smile on his face knowing he had done Natsu a favor.

"Wow the rain stopped so suddenly" said everybody in the guild in unison.

"It's because Juvia is happy now" spoke the blue haired woman. "O and if you were wondering about Lucy and Natsu I saw them walking together" she said while getting as close to Gray as possible.

_Natsu and Lucy_

"Natsu, you really scared me you know?" said Lucy thinking about what would have happened if she would have lost him.

"Ya, I'm sorry about that it's just that I…" He said catching himself before he told her how he felt towards her.

"You what Natsu? Tell me" she demanded.

"Promise me you won't be angry with me Lucy, and that this won't ruin our friendship." He said while looking at the ground.

"I promise, besides I would never let anything or anyone damage the relationship we have Natsu" she said while lifting his head up and staring into his dark eyes knowing she wouldn't be the same without the Dragon Slayer.

"Well Lucy, I know that you and Gray are dating now but.." He broke off once more thinking about Gray knowing it wouldn't be the right thing to do.

"Me and Gray? That's the past Natsu, today I realized that I'm in love with somebody else; besides me and Gray aren't going out anymore" she said with a smile on her face.

"Oh okay, uhm I'll tell you after I shower" he said as they arrived at Lucy's apartment.

"What? I thought you said we were going to your house?" she said surprised realizing that they were at her front door.

"I consider this my home too Lucy" he said finally smiling again; Lucy seeing this opened up the door knowing that Natsu was right, it wouldn't be the same if he weren't there to break into her apartment.

"Uhmm Lucy, can you cook something for me I'm really hungry" he said running into the bathroom before she could respond to his request.

"Natsu what would you like me to cook for you?" she asked from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Anything as long as you make it he responded" hearing this Lucy couldn't help but smile he always made her feel special unlike anybody else could.

After taking a shower Natsu rushed down to the kitchen to check if Lucy had finished cooking or if he could be of any assistance.

"Hey Lucy, would you like any help?" he asked in shyly.

"No, you'll end up burning down my apartment" she replied, "But thank you Natsu that was thoughtful of you, by the way what was it you were going to tell me?" she asked not knowing what was going to come out of the Dragon Slayers mouth.

"Well Luce, I just wanted to let you know that uhmm, I love… your shirt, ya your shirt it's amazing" he replied knowing that she probably knew that he was lying.

"Natsu just tell me" Lucy said while taking a hold of his hand.

"I'm in love with you Lucy Heartfillia" with that he stole her first kiss not knowing so.

"I love you too, Natsu Dragneel" she said knowing that this was the first time those three words had come out of her mouth.

The end.


End file.
